


The one with the narcos

by radiantsilver



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Possessive Even, cute Isak, drug war, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantsilver/pseuds/radiantsilver
Summary: Even is a narco lord in the Baracoon cartel. He's making a deal with a not so convincing man who's trying to bribe him with hookers, he obviously doesn't know that Even's heart is taken, by his husband Isak.Note - I watched narcos and just wrote random shit inspired by Pacho and other stuff





	The one with the narcos

"So, Mr. Næsheim, as I was saying. I worked with Mr. Oserion a few years back. I transported so much money and cocaine for him, you can't even imagine. If you were to invest in my planes, cars and boats. The baracoon cartel's business will run a lot smoother and a lot quicker," The man in front of the baracoon cartel, Mr. Timeris says. A serious expression on his aging face.

The young leader of the cartel looks at his fellow narco lords. Mikael looks uninterested, Adam, Mahdi, Houdrigo and Ramirez looks like they want to accept. While Yousef, his most trusted advisor looks sceptical. Even nods at him and Yousef whispers valuable information into Even's ear.

Even leans forward and takes a sip from his scotch. "Tell me, Mr. Timeris. Where exactly is Mr. Osiris now?" Even asks with a raised, unimpressed brow. Mr. Timeris shudders and the men that arrived along with him stare blankly ahead of them. Even can smell their fear. He wants to mock and taunt them, but he holds himself back.

Mr. Timeris gulps and Even tries not to roll his annoyed blue eyes, this is business after all. "Answer quickly please, I don't have all the time in the world." 

Mr. Timeris looks down at his sweaty palm, Even notices the sweatpatches forming around his buttonup, they're not from the sun. "Where is he?" Houdrigo asks, raising his beautiful marble coated gun. His initials carved into the masterpiece in gold, Even only sees it on rare occasions.

Houdrigo looks at Even and Even shakes his head, Houdrigo doesn't fire. "Uhm... sir-rs. He's in p-prison," Mr. Timeris says and Even nods. "That's what I thought, not in a Columbian prison though, is he?" Even leans back in his chair with a wicked grin while Mr. Timeris shakes in front of him.

"No sir, a federal prison in Amerca," Mr. Timeris says. Even is glad he didn't stutter this time, he would have killed him himself. Even glances at his fellow narco bosses who seem just as unintrested but amused as Even. "And how did he end up there," Mikael says with a frown, an amused glint shining in his eyes when Mr. Timeris hands start visibly shaking.

Mr. Timeris does not strike Even as a confident or strong man. Even doesn't know why he even wanted a deal with the baracoon cartel. 

Even sees the lack of response from the useless man and looks at Yousef. "Yousef, how did Oswald get caught?" Even asks and Mr. Timeris looks visibly shaken. When Yousef starts explaining. "The DEA agents found documents in one of their shipments. The manhunt didn't last long. Maximum a week, extradition sent Oswald back to America."

Even cocks his head. "Tell me Mr. Timeris. Why would I want you in my cartel, your shipments are unsafe and you sent one of my colleagues to a federal prison."

"Oswald wasn't careful like you guys are. No one even knows who you guys are," Mr. Timeris says, like it's the best answer in the world. "And therefor I'm going to let your useless ships reveal my identity? Or my friends identities, huh? What about my family, will they be safe?" 

Mr. Timeris seems to regret his words, his world slowly crashing down around him. Even rolls his eyes and exchanges looks with the others so they're all sure about not wanting a deal. Everyone looks to be on the same page and Even waves a hand to his head of security Elias to put bags over their guests heads and send them away.

"Wait!" Mr. Timeris exclaims when the men of the baracoon cartel approaches Mr. Timeris men. Even sits comfortably in his chair and motions for Mr. Timeris to speak. "I brought something you might like."

Mr. Timeris whistles at his men who walk out, only to return later with a handful naked girls, the only piece of clothing is a thong over their large botox butts, Even sighs, this again. They all send Even seductive looks while they either giggle, bounce their large tits or wiggle the fat on their asses. Even is very attractive after all and that seems to appeal to the girls.

"I can afford the population of Colombia in prostitutes if I desired. Why would I want one of your whores?" Even asks, none of the girls seem offended by the comment but their bouncing, giggling and wiggling stops. Mr. Timeris looks a bit taken back, who doesn't like a quick fuck with a hot chick. Appearantly not Even.

"They're special Mr. Næsheim." Even raises a brow and lets his eyes fall on the girls, disintrest in his eyes. "Special you say?" 

"Yes, they're the best in the whole Colombia, they have the biggest tits and asses," Mr. Timeris says. Even looks at his colleagues and friends who all look at Even in amusment, wodering how he will handle it this time.

"Hmm, no thank you, now go," Even says and Mr. Timeris splutters out different words. "But why, a single goodloking man like yourself would like a quick fuck?" 

Even takes a sip of his scotch. "I'm happily married Mr. Timeris, I do not desire cheap pussy from the street." Mr. Timeris looks sceptical and narrows his eyes. "To whom, I haven't seen a woman in your mansion."

Even grins. "I never said it was a woman."

•

FIVE YEARS EARLIER

"This is the life brother," Mikael says with a large grin right after he takes a sip from his glass of unknown liquor. Even fondly rolls his eyes at his best friend and takes a chug of his own. His blue eyes wanders away from the massive view of Colombia and onto Mikael's mansion, it's larger than Even's. But Even, unlike Mikael, doesn't see the point of a large mansion with only one resident.

What catches his eyes is the servant pouring alcohol into Mahdi's glass from a few feet away. The boy has him mesmorised.

He's absolutely stunning. 

He's tall, in a pair of black slacks and a white button up Mikael makes his servants wear. He does not look uncomfortable in such covering clothes in this type of heat though. The boy has long legs Even wants wrapped around his waist while he makes the boy whine and mewl. The shirt covers too much and Even wants to discover every last millimeter of skin under the fabric

Even's eyes shamelessly stare up and down the boy, from his legs to is torso and finally onto his face. He has the prettiest pair of emrald eyes, Even could cut them out and trade them for millions, they're that beautiful. His lips are parted in concentration, they're pink and plumb. A visible cupidsbow on his upper lip, Even wants to press his own against them. Even desperatly wants to grab the boy by his curly blond hair and take him right there and then.

The boy finishes pouring Mahdi his drink and looks up, his emrald eyes connecting with Even's sapphire. A blush rise on the boys cheeks and he looks away. Even smirks before he turns back to Mikael who gives Even a knowing look with a smug smirk. "See something you like?"

Even chuckles and tries to keep his eyes away from the beautiful boy. "Business talk Mikael."

Mikael rolls his eyes but continues on the conversation about the deal they'll have to make with the mexicans, to get more cocaine into America and more money out of it.

-

Even frowns when the doorbell rings. He does not remember having called anyone over and sees no reason for anyone to visit. He places a hand on the gun on his holster and slowly opens the door. To his own delight, it's the boy from earlier, an uneasy smile resting on his lips.

"Greeting from Mr. Mikael," the boy says and holds out a bottle of alcohol Even bets costs more that a car. Even takes his hand off his gun and nods at the boy before he takes a look at the bottle in the boys hands. A smirk creeps up on the taller boys face. "Why don't you bring it inside and pour me a drink?" Even asks and the boy nods.

Even lets him inside and sees the boy has set the bottle down on the table in front of the large couch. He has managed to find the expensive wine glasses before Even has found a comfortable seat. Even shamelessly stares at him when he pours the alcohol into the glass.

He takes time to stare at the boy, he's not in different clothes. A colourful t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that tightly hugs the right amount of fat on the boys butt. Even licks his lips at the thought of the boy moaning while he massages his ass. He doesn't look filled out yet, he's muscular yes, but he lacks of muscle some places Even knows he should have if he were older. He can't be more that twenty at the most.

"What's your name?" Even asks. The boy finishes pouring the drink and Even takes the glass from his hands and into his own. "Isak," he says with a light smile, his eyes avoidiong Even's intense gaze. "I'm Even."

Isak nods. "I know."

Even motions for Isak to take a seat next to him and Isak takes a seat next to the narco boss. "How old are you, Isak?" Even asks, feeling his heart and want race at the sight of the beautiful blond with flushed cheeks while he nibbles on his bottom lip. Isak flushes intensly under Even's gaze.

"I turn ninteen next month. You're twenty two, right?" Isak says and gasps when Even sets his alcohol down and snakes a hand to Isak's inner thigh. Even is happy to see that he's not uncomfortable, he won't do anything the boy doesn't want. Even nods at the question before he asks one of his own.

"Have you ever been with a man Isak?" Even breathes while he slowly moves his hand further and further up the younger boys thigh. Isak gasps and leans his head back, eyes closed and lips parted. "No."

Even leans towards the boy, their faces only a few inches apart. "Do you want to be?" 

Even doesn't hesitate to crush their lips together when Isak says yes with a shy bur sure smile. Even can't even start thanking Mikael for the boy in his arms.

He takes the boy multiple times that night, on the couch, against the wall and on the bed. Even loses count. He thrives in it, thrives in the pleasure of being inside him, thrives in the pleasure of the sounds the boy makes, it sounds like music to his ears. He thrives in knowing he's the first and last man Isak will ever lay with, he thrives in the memory of Isak's face.

Eyes closed, thick lashes wet with pleasurefilled tears while his pink soft lips are parted, sinful noises escaping them everytime Even hits the spot that makes Isak's knees go weak. He lives for the thick curls that the boy loves having pulled while Even manhandles him, Even won't lie and say he doesn't like the scratch marks the boy leaves down Even's back.

Even loves being with Isak, he loves drowning out the whimpers, moans and mewls of pleasure with loving kisses followed by deep thrusts. He drowns the boy in love, letting him get what he deserves and Isak rewards Even with loud noises of pleasure and the tighest heat Even has ever felt around his cock.

He even marks up the boy, so everyone would know he was taken. Lets his pale neck be covered in bruised caused by Even sucking on the skin too long, he even lets Isak suck marks on his neck in return, something that Even doesn't let his hookups do. But Isak isn't just a hookup, he's something else. And Even felt that the second he laid eyes on the boy.

When sunrise arrived at the mansion, Even texted Mikael telling him Isak was his now and Mikael replied witt a winkyface. Isak stayed that night, and never left again. Only a year later were they engaged and two years later Mikael held a speech about his meddling between them at their wedding, Even just smiled and laughed while he looked at his beautiful husband, looking so pretty in the dimmed lights in their reception.

Even couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him and he didn't have to, cause Isak loved him back with all of his heart. 

•

N O W

"You're married to a man?" Mr. Timeris splutters at the revelation. Even nods, he doesn't care who knows, he'll just kill them if they have a problem with it. "Yes, Isak," Even calls out and his husband steps out of the mansion in a pair of shorts and a black polo.

His muscles have filled out and Even can't lie, they turn him on a lot. Isak is still as beautiful as the day he met him, of course he's older now than he was five year ago, but he's still so beautiful. Even's beautiful.

Isak walks across from the mansion to the meeting. He already greeted Even's friends, they're fond of the blond man. He's good company and makes the best drinks and food, everyone reminds Even how lucky he is. Mikael often jokes about how he should have kept Isak at his own mansion so Isak would make Mikael the delicious food instead of Even.

Isak reached the men and sits down on Even's lap. Even scoots forwards so his husbands can sit comfortably on his lap. Even places an open kiss on his husbands lips, making sure to slip tongue into the kiss.

He pulls away and looks at Mr. Timeris with a challenging look, not liking the disgusted look on the older mans face. "I'd appreciate it if you take those whore off Isak and I's property," Even says. Mr. Timeris looks conflicted but the girls seem more interested in Isak and Even than removing themselves from the mansion's garden.

"You just have to find the right pussy Even, let my girls show you," Mr. Timeris laughs, not realizing the many mistakes he just made. Isak gets off Even's lap and Even walks over to the man. Mr. Timeris sends Isak a smug look as he believes Even actually wants to choose one of his girls. Isak looks back unitrested and Mr. Timeris realizes his mistake too late.

Even stabs through the skin of the older man and the man scream loudy when a knife is dug deeply into his thigh. He realizes his men are not trying to help and looks around to find that they've all been unarmed by the baracoons men.

"Don't ever call me Even."

Even stabs another knife into Mr. Timeris other thigh and stares at him with the most vicious glare Mr. Timeris has ever seen. He feels his bladder empty itself on his pants at the sight of Even's glare. "And. Don't. Ever. Insult. My. HUSBAND," Even practically growls at the man. Mr. Timeris cries loudly and Even twists the knives in his thighs making the man cry louder.

"UNDERSTOOD?"

Mr Timeris nods and Even pulls the knives out, the man collapses on the ground while he desperatly tries to stop the bleeding. Even looks to his husband and friends who all seem rather bored. "Jonas and Elias, take him out and destroy the body," Even says and the two security men nod and take the crying and screaming Mr. Timeris with them.

Even lets Houdrigo take the prostitutes, he knows they'll be taken well care of. After all, Houdrigo is a good guy. 

Even looks at his husband with a smile. "Let's go inside, meeting is over," he says. He nods at his friends and they smile back. Isak walks over and places a soft kiss on Even's lips. "I love you," he says, ignoring the blood on Even's hands.

"I love you too baby," Even murmers back against his loving husbands lips.


End file.
